fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Macedon
The Kingdom of Medon (Macedon in the Japanese and American versions) is one of the many nations of Akaneia, appearing in Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi, Monshou no Nazo, and Shadow Dragon. It is famed for its fleet of Pegasus Knights and Dracoknights; in particular, the knightly orders of the Whitewings, under princess Minerva, and the Dragoons, under prince Michalis. Medon was founded in the year 503, approximately a hundred years before the games take place, by the hero Iote. Medon became allied with Doluna when the sorceror Gharnef appealed to prince Michalis. Michalis murdered his father, the king, and took his place, committing Medon to Doluna's cause. Michalis' younger sister, Minerva, and the Whitewings (the sisters Palla, Catria, and Est) were compelled to serve Medon and Doluna through the captivity of Michalis' third sister, Maria. The Whitewings, under Minerva's command, clashed with the Altean army at the Lefcandith Gauntlet. However, after a dispute over tactics with general Harmein, an insubordinate Minerva led the Whitewings from the field without engaging the enemy. Eventually, Catria made contact with Marth, explaining that Minerva wished to rise in rebellion against Doluna. Marth led an attack against Castle Deil, rescuing Maria, and thereby freeing Minerva and the Whitewings to join the Akaneian League. The remaining Whitewings were ordered into battle to defend Gra, where both Palla and Catria defected to the League. King Jiol of Gra, however, proved contemptuous of their abilities, requesting Michalis' Draggons instead. Est, the final Whitewing, infiltrated Grust, and returned to present Marth with the sword Mercurius. Eventually the League, including Minerva and the Whitewings, invaded Medon itself. Defeating Michalis' Dragoons in battle, the League took Medon's aerie. Michalis himself fell in the battle, wounded at Minerva's hands. Following the war's end, Minerva became queen of Medon by popular acclaim, albeit against her will. Michalis was nursed back to health by Maria. However, Minerva lacked Michalis' charisma or leadership ability, and inadvertently provoked a Medonian rebellion. Maria, meanwhile, was captured by Gharnef, to be sacrificed to Medeus. Michalis sought to rescue Maria, and rescued Minerva, who travelled to Khadein to aid Marth again. Minerva was able to help free Maria from Gharnef's control, while Michalis retrieved Starlight from Gharnef, and delivered it to Marth before perishing of his wounds. By the end of the conflict, Minerva chose to renounce the throne of Medon, and both Minerva and Maria chose to join Lena's orphanage. Medon's current ruler is thus unknown. Notable Citizens * Iote - Founder of Medon ad creater of Iote's Shield * Michalis - King of Medon and brother of Minerva and Maria. He sided with Doluna in order to gain more power, but planned to eventually betray them. * Minerva - Princess of Medon and leader of the Whitewing Sisters. * Maria - Princess of Medon and younger sister of Minerva and Michalis. She is also the only one who doesn't ride a dragon, she is a Curate. * Palla - The oldest of the Whitewings. Appears to have a crush on Abel. * Catria - The middle child of the Whitewings. Appears to have a crush on Marth. * Est - The youngest of the Whitewings. Later marries Abel and moves to Altea. * Lena - A sister who had an arranged marriage with Michalis but fled to Talys instead. * Matthis - Lena's brother who was forced to join the Medonian army Category:Nations Category:Locations